1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an integrated installation involving a microalgae production plant for growing, drying and harvesting microalgae, and a companion co-generation motor-generator unit developing electrical energy for use throughout the integrated plant and for developing hot exhaust gases as a source of process heat containing carbon dioxide which is useful in the integrated process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microalgae production has developed as an industry for growing selective algae and harvesting and processing the algae as a source of food, chemicals and pharmaceuticals. A microalgae production plant includes a culture pond containing warm water having dissolved carbon dioxide, and containing means for collecting and drying microalgae which grow in the culture pond. Microalgae production is frequently carried out in remote regions such as tropical islands, which are warm and have abundant sunshine. In these remote regions most basic requirements must be imported at significant cost: e.g., fuel, electrical power, carbon dioxide.
A microalgae production plant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,977 which is assigned to the Assignee of this invention.